Merry Christmas Maisy!
by Skarlettgirl
Summary: Story #2 in the 'Two for the Road' series. The holidays bring about drama and humour for the Cartwright children. Warning: mentions spanking
1. Chapter 1

Adam rode into the front yard of the Ponderosa. It had been a long, busy day in town and he was glad to finally be home. After stabling his horse, Adam walked to the house, entering the kitchen through the side door where Evelyn was at the table slicing carrots for supper.

"Boy it's colder than a witch's..."

"Adam!" Evelyn quickly interrupted in a shocked tone. Her husband gave her a wink as he popped a piece of carrot into his mouth. Evelyn couldn't help but smile. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked.

"I would love one, Hon," replied Adam as he warmed himself by the stove. "What are the children doing?"

"They're all in the living room. The majority of them wanted to start unpacking the ornaments and decorations. They wanted to be ready for tomorrow, when you take them out to search for the Christmas tree."

"What do you mean by 'the majority'; is Maisy still Little Miss Sullen?" he asked, before sitting down at the kitchen table.

Evelyn nodded. "I just don't know what the matter is with that child, Adam. She seemed to be adjusting so well to life with us. Sure, Maisy has had some difficulties at school, but Clara Miller has been very accommodating; nothing that would justify her current behaviour."

"You're right, Evvy, it's not justified," Adam concurred. "Ever since December hit she's been sulking about and frankly my patience is wearing thin. I don't want Maisy ruining festivities for the other children, especially Jake."

"Perhaps her mood might brighten once the tree is set up and the house is decorated," suggested Evelyn.

"Perhaps. If not I think Margaret Jane and I need to have a little talk in order to get to the bottom of this."

Evelyn stopped her food preparation and gave her husband a worried look. Seeing the expression, Adam was quick to put her mind at ease. "Relax, Evvy," he laughed, "I mean an actual discussion, not a 'talking to'."

"I knew that," she said with visible relief.

"Sure you did," he replied with a little wink. "You know my dear you are far too lenient with the children."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, don't you think?" Evelyn smirked.

"Meaning?"

Evelyn clasped her hands together and began batting her eyelashes. "But Pa, I didn't throw a book at Morgan. I tripped and it just flew out of my hands and hit him in the face, all by itself," she dramatized in a sweet, child-like voice.

Adam burst out laughing. His wife was right; he was more easy-going with his daughters than with his sons, especially Mary. "Touché, Evvy," he conceded, "touché."

After giving a victorious curtsey to the defeated party, Evelyn turned her attention to the pot on the stove. She plunged a spoon into its contents and scooped out a small portion. Walking over to Adam she positioned the spoon in front of his mouth. "Here, have a try."

"What exactly would I be trying," he suspiciously asked.

"Rabbit stew," she answered, but Adam's mouth remained closed. "Oh for heaven's sake Adam, it's not castor oil!"

"I love you, Evvy, I honestly do, but I won't eat that. The last time I had your rabbit stew I was in bed with a pail for two days."

"I am well aware of that, Adam, which is why Charlotte was nice enough to come this afternoon and help me with this particular batch."

"This is Charlotte's stew?" Adam asked, making for certain his taste buds and stomach were out of harm's way. Evelyn nodded her head yes. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" he grinned then took the offered bite.

"Not too bad for someone who can't cook," she uttered.

"Not bad at all," chuckled Adam. "I'm glad Charlotte was able to save me this time around."

"You better watch yourself, Adam Cartwright, or you'll be sleeping on the settee tonight!" Evelyn warned.

"I'm sorry to make fun, Evvy, but of your numerous and wonderful skills, proficiency in the culinary arts has never been of them," he carefully attested.

"I suppose you have a right to be sceptical, given my past efforts," she giggled, "but I have managed to get better over the years, haven't I?"

"Indeed you have my love, a hundred times better. Why your apple pie alone is worth coming home for."

"Just my apple pie?" she smiled quizzically.

"Well that depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not I'll be sleeping on the settee tonight," he slyly stated with a cocked eyebrow.

Evelyn erupted with laughter. Before she could walk passed him, Adam playfully pulled her onto his lap. After giving Evelyn a long kiss he whispered "So am I forgiven?"

"Of course you are," she blushed then kissed him back.

Adam sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"

"My biscuits!" shrieked Evelyn, jumping up and running to the oven. Grabbing a portion of her apron, she wadded it in her hand and quickly removed the tray of burnt biscuits from the oven. Evelyn cursed under her breath as she placed the tray atop the stove. Adam could not suppress his amusement with the whole situation and keeled over laughing.

"Oh shut up!" she snapped, chucking one of the charred briquettes at her husband.

"I'm sorry sweetie," he said chortled, ducking the flying biscuit," but you have to admit it is rather humorous."

"I will admit no such thing, Adam Cartwright! I have to start all over and I cannot do it with you here distracting me! Why don't you make yourself useful and go chop some more wood for the stove!" Evelyn curtly suggested.

"Yes Ma'am!" Adam retorted, giving his wife a mock salute before making his way to the side door. She responded with one of her burnt creations to the back of his head. Adam spun around. "Geez, Evvy," he remarked rubbing his head, "you could drive nails with those things!" He was outside just in time to miss another flying biscuit. Still laughing, he picked up an axe and started chopping. Maybe a full wood box and a late night serenade would get him back into his wife's good graces; it seemed to work in the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Maisy sat at the large dining room table trying to finish a homework assignment; this was not exactly the perfect way to spend a Friday evening. Miss Miller had given her an opportunity to redo the paper since her first draft was less than par, and Maisy was not about to fritter away the chance. Much like her older brother Luke, Maisy and school did not get along. Due to her lack of formal education in the past, she was behind in her studies and found the work difficult. The nuns at the orphanage would punish the girl for not knowing her lessons, but Clara Miller was different. She knew Maisy was a hard worker and just needed time and encouragement in order to see results. Maisy wanted to do well because she liked Miss Miller, but she often fell short.

"Dammit!" she muttered as yet another piece of crumpled paper was tossed onto the floor.

"I heard that, Maisy," said Luke, who was sitting in an arm chair close to the table carefully braiding long leather strips into new reins for his horse Digger. "You better watch yourself, or I just might mention what you said to Pa."

" No, you won't," Maisy assured him.

"What makes you so sure I won't?" asked Luke as he turned to face his younger sister.

Maisy got up from the table and walked closer to Luke. Leaning over she whispered in his ear, "Cuz if you do, I'm gonna tell Pa about you and Peter Finley and one of his pa's cigars." Giving him a wicked grin she turned and proceeded to pick the many scrunched balls of paper she had discarded up off the floor.

"How do you know about that!" he glowered.

"I have my ways, Lucas Cartwright, so unless you wanna be standing for the next month, you better keep your trap shut!"

"You are such a pest, Margaret Jane!" Luke grumbled before heading to the other side of the living room.

"Right back at ya brother!" she snarled then returned to the table.

"Hey, Luke," Benny yelled from the top of the stairs, "come and give me a hand with this trunk."

"Gladly," he hollered back, glaring at Maisy as he ran up to help Benny. Within minutes he and the other children descended the stairs carrying a bulky, beat up wooden chest and several small crates. Maisy kept to herself as her sibling began pulling stockings, books, candles, and other assorted Christmas trimmings out of the trunk and boxes.

"Lizzie, will Santa Claus really put sumthin' in this ole sock for me?" Jake asked, holding up a tattered stocking.

"If you're a good boy he will."

"But if you're grumpy like Maisy you might end up with a big lump of coal," Luke snickered.

"Leave me alone," growled Maisy from the table.

"Will Santa bring me coal cuz me and Maisy runned away?"

"You just wanted a family Jake, Santa will understand," smiled Mary.

"Yeah Jake, plus that was almost three months ago. You've been real good since then," added Benny.

"I don't know why you're filling his head with stories 'bout some ole, five hundred pound guy that don't even exist," Maisy bitterly declared.

"He does too exist!" protested Morgan.

"And he's not five hundred pounds!" Mary interjected.

"Yeah, he's only three-fifty, tops," Luke chuckled.

"He is real, Maisy," squeaked Jake; tears welling up in his eyes. "Ma and Pa say so!"

"If he's so real then why the hell didn't he ever come to the orphanage?" barked Maisy as she approached the others. Jake began to cry and ran over to Lizzie who tried to comfort the boy.

"You better watch your language, Margaret Jane!" warned Benny. Maisy just rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"Why are you being so cruel, Maisy?" questioned Lizzie.

"I ain't being cruel," Maisy explained, "I'm just tellin' the kid like it is and I say there is no way some fat, old man can go around the world in one night and give everyone presents!"

"Lay off, Maisy!" ordered Luke.

"Or what?" she sneered.

"It's cuz he's magic," Morgan cut in trying to defuse the situation,"that's how he does it."

"You just think that cuz your justa kid," Maisy shot back at Morgan.

"Knock it off you nasty little Scrooge!" shouted Luke.

That was the last straw for Maisy. Letting out a frustrated grunt, she flew across the room and slammed Luke to the floor. Within seconds she had him flipped onto his stomach. Sitting on Luke's lower back, Maisy took his right arm and pinned it behind him. With her other hand, Maisy forced Luke's head to the ground, pressing down firmly. Maisy then crossed her legs behind her, pinning her brother's legs down and effectively restraining him from kicking her. Luke squirmed and squirmed but could not break free. "Get offa me!" he bellowed.

"Take it back!" she commanded, squishing his face on the floor.

"Never! Get offa me you stupid brat!"

"Margaret Jane Cartwright! Get off of Lucas this minute!" Evelyn screeched, emerging from the kitchen. Mary ran to fetch her mother the moment Lucas was tackled. Maisy ignored her mother's outburst, which brought Evelyn swiftly to the girl's side. "Stop right now!" she demanded. Taking Maisy by the shoulders she tried to pull her off of a struggling Lucas, but Maisy wouldn't budge.

Having just filled the wood box by the stove, Adam heard the commotion coming from the living room. Leaving the kitchen, he was shocked to see his wife trying to pull Maisy off of Luke. "What the ..." he muttered before rushing over. Seeing her husband come towards them, Evelyn released Maisy's shoulders and moved to the side. With one fell swoop, Adam grabbed Maisy around the waist and yanked her off of his son. "Enough!" Adam roared. "What the devil is going on in here!"

Luke staggered to his feet. "You should be lucky you're a girl, Maisy, cuz if you were a boy I woulda clobbered you!" Luke said shaking a fist at his sister. Evelyn was quick to hold him back.

"You just need to calm down boy," cautioned Adam in a low, firm voice trying to keep his grip on a wriggling, hot-headed girl.

"Me! But I didn't do anything!"

"Lucas, go upstairs."

"But..."

"Now!" commanded Adam. Luke ran up the stairs just as Maisy broke free of her father's hold and raced out the front door. "Margaret! Margaret Jane!" he shouted towards the opened door. Adam stood for a moment and ran his fingers through his hair. He turned to Evelyn and asked "What just happened here?"

"I have no idea," she replied, just as bewildered as her husband.

Mary opened her mouth to explain everything, but was quickly silenced by Benny's hand over her mouth. "Stay out of it Mare, it's not worth it," he whispered.

"I believe the time has come for our discussion," an irate Adam told Evelyn about to walk out the door. "I've had just about enough of that child's behaviour."

Placing a hand on his chest, stopping him she said "I think this needs to be a mother-daughter discussion, if you don't object?"

"I suppose you're right, Evvy," Adam replied, visibly calming down. "I'll go speak with Luke."

Evelyn removed her shawl from one of the wall-mounted hooks. She was about to go outside when Jack tugged at her skirt. "Yes, Jack?"

"Mama, I think sumthin's burnin'."

Evelyn sniffed the air "Oh no! Not again!" she said in an agitated tone.

"I'll go take them out, Ma," offered Lizzie.

"Thank you Lizzie dear," she sighed, wrapping the shawl around her. Evelyn caught Adam's eye, as he was paused half-way up the staircase. He had a sly grin on his face and a cocked eyebrow.

"Don't you dare start with me again, Adam! Don't you dare!" she forewarned.

"I wouldn't dream of it my love," he sweetly answered, suppressing his laughter as he continued up the stairs.

The barn was pitch-black when Evelyn entered. Opening the barn door further let in the moonlight, enabling her to see a lantern hanging from one of the barn's posts. Evelyn walked over to the post, took some matches out of her apron's pocket and lit the lamp. "Margaret Jane, I know you're in here. Come out please," she called. Evelyn heard rustling coming from a nearby stall. Within moments Maisy surfaced, wrapped in an old horse blanket. Evelyn motioned for Maisy to sit on a hay bale close to where she was standing. The girl silently complied, with a sour expression on her face.

"Child what has gotten into you?" questioned Evelyn.

"Nothin'" Maisy grumbled.

"What I just witnessed inside was not 'nothin'! Why on earth would you attack your brother?"

"Cuz he swore at me."

"Swore at you? What did he say?"

"He called me a Scrooge!"

Evelyn started to laugh, partly out of relief that her son had not used foul language and partly due to the fact that with Maisy's knowledge of profanity, she thought Scrooge was the worst of the bunch.

"It ain't funny!" snapped Maisy.

"Little miss, you will watch how you speak to me," she scolded. "Actually it is quite funny given your current behaviour. Do you know what it means to be called a Scrooge?"

Maisy shook her head no. Evelyn then proceeded to give a brief summary of the Charles Dickens' tale. "Your pa will be reading _A Christmas Carol_ tomorrow evening, after you and your siblings find our Christmas tree," Evelyn told her.

Maisy just sat on the hay bale, still fuming. Evelyn went and sat next to the girl. Putting her arm around her she said "Sweetheart, I know there is more to your surliness than Lucas calling you a Scrooge. Please tell me what's been troubling you."

"I ain't good at nothin'," began Maisy. "How am I supposed to make him a present?"

"Make who a present?"

"Morgan. I pulled his name from the hat."

Several years back, Adam and Evelyn decided to instil a more charitable view of Christmas in their children. They put each child's name in a hat and had the children draw names. After drawing a name, the child would then make a homemade gift for the brother or sister they chose. No money was to be spent on the gift. It was an opportunity to use one's god-given talents to make another feel good. The Cartwright children had come to love this tradition. Evelyn assumed her two new additions to the family would feel the same; apparently she was mistaken.

"Maisy, you are good at so many things."

"Name one," Maisy challenged.

"There are several I can mention. You are such a hard worker and quick too. Your chores are always finished before the other children. You are a talented artist and have a beautiful singing voice. Also you are such a help to me in the house, especially the kitchen."

"I guess I do help out a lot," Maisy began to realize.

"I'll say you do," confirmed Evelyn. "With so many talents, Honey, I'm sure you'll come up with something wonderful to make or do for Morgan."

"It's a good thing these presents don't cost nothin'. I'm still paying back Mother Lioba the money I 'borrowed'," Maisy smirked.

"Yes it is a good thing," smiled Evelyn. "How much do you still owe?"

"Bout four dollars. Boy it sure will be nice to finally get one of those money things."

"You mean an allowance?" asked Evelyn, to which Maisy nodded yes. "That will be nice. So, is there anything else troubling you, besides Morgan's Christmas gift?"

"No Ma'am," Maisy lied.

"Good. I expect your attitude will be much better now that we've discussed matters. I'll not have you spoiling the others' merriment, understand?"

"Yes Ma'am," she said before heading for the barn door.

"Just where do you think you're going missy?" Evelyn said, verbally stopping the girl.

"Inside," she answered.

"Not so fast. We have yet to discuss your punishment."

Maisy returned to the hay bale, head hanging low. She had hoped her mother would forget the need for discipline, but wasn't so lucky. "Would it help if I told Luke sorry and promised to never do it again?" Maisy asked.

"I'm sure it would help, but it is not a suitable punishment for your actions tonight, Margaret Jane. I will not condone my children being physically aggressive with one another, no matter how it is justified. As punishment you will do all the dishes tonight and the following three nights. Mary and Lizzie are not to help. Also, after the dishes are finished you will go directly to bed." Evelyn stopped and pondered what else she might add, not wanting to be 'too lenient' with her daughter.

"Is that all?" Maisy questioned, noting Evelyn's pause.

"No it is not. You will also be making the biscuits for tonight's meal."

"Did you burn them again?" Maisy smirked.

"Never you mind what I did or didn't do young lady! Now let's go inside before we both catch our death."

"Yes, Ma'am. Boy it's colder than..."

"Margaret Jane Cartwright, don't you dare finish that sentence!" ordered Evelyn.

Maisy gave her mother a puzzling look. "But, Ma, it is colder than last night. Why can't I say that?"

"Oh...well...you can say...I just thought...never mind. Get inside, you've biscuits to make." Evelyn scrambled to say then followed Maisy into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

When Adam entered the room his two older boys shared, Luke was immediately on the defence. "She started it! I was just minding my own business and she attacked me!"

"Somehow I find that hard to believe son."

"It's true, Pa! I'm just an innocent stander-by!"

"Lucas, you don't need to shout, and the term is bystander. If you are going to copy Benny's vocabulary, you should make sure it is correct."

"How did you know I got that word from Benny?" Luke asked.

"Just a hunch, now tell what happen and let's dispense with the theatrics shall we?"

"Maisy was ragging on the little kids for believing in Santa and I just politely suggested that she leave them alone then she jumped me," said Luke calmly.

"Really, and pray tell just how this polite suggestion was worded?" Adam enquired.

"I told her to 'knock it off'," he answered then stared at the floor.

"And?" pressed Adam.

"And called her a nasty little Scrooge," the boy muttered.

Adam turned away from Luke, not out of anger, as his son now thought, but to hide his visible amusement. Luke had been spot on with his statement; Maisy was being a little Scrooge. Putting on a more serious expression, he returned to face his son. "I see, and do you think that was an appropriate way to handle the situation?"

"No, Sir."

"What could you have done?"

"Walked away from the conflict and spoke to an adult about my concerns," Luke recited in a cynical manner. It was a phrase that frequented many of Adam's lectures.

"Are you mocking me boy?" Adam said, his temper rising.

"No, Sir, I just...Maisy really had it coming, Pa. She's been getting on all of our nerves lately, and when she made Jake cry about Santa not being real, well I had to say something."

"I know she has been rather difficult to live with these past weeks, son, but if any of our children have 'it coming' your mother or I will handle things, understand?"

"Yes, Sir," he mumbled then tromped over to the desk in the corner and plunked himself down in the chair.

Adam could see that the boy was still bothered. Lucas was very protective of the younger children, which Adam was proud of. He and Evelyn did not have to worry about the little ones when Luke watched over them. Their only concern was who would watch over Luke and keep him out of trouble.

Sauntering over to the desk, Adam placed one hand on his hip while the other stretched out and leaned against the wall. "Luke, it's only been a few months; relationships take time to develop. As I recall you weren't too fond of Mary when she was born. It took a while for you to warm up to the idea of being a big brother. When you did, you became one of Mary's favourite people."

"That's different, Pa. Mary's my REAL sister; Maisy's just some throw away you took in." Luke regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. Looking at his father's expression, Luke might not last to see Christmas.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Adam glared at Luke, unable to speak. Were things so terrible between them to elicit such a statement? Adam turned away from Luke and walked towards the bedroom window. Peering out the window, he thought about what he could possible say or do to fix matters. Giving them both a good tanning would be warranted, but not make them get along. Heading towards the door, Adam suddenly stopped then turned to face Luke. "Whose name did you draw for gifts this year?" he asked.

"Benny's."

"Not anymore. You just drew Maisy's."

"But Lizzie picked Maisy! I 'm almost done Benny's present and..."

"YOU will do a gift for Maisy this year, understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Now get your nightshirt on; you'll be going to bed early tonight." With that, Adam marched out of the room, almost slamming the door behind him.

Lucas lay on his bed, hands behind his head, and stared at the ceiling. Maisy had brought his dinner to his room and sincerely apologized for what she had done. Doing so only made Luke regret what he had said to his father about her even more. Now he had to come up with a gift for her and less than a week to accomplish it. He had begun Benny's present, a new bookshelf, right after Thanksgiving, when the names were drawn. Thanks to his hot-head and big mouth, Luke had to start from square one. He had no idea what Maisy liked; she wasn't exactly an open book. He decided to sneak down the hall and talk to Lizzie; maybe she had a suggestion or two. Getting off of his bed Luke tiptoed to the bedroom door, opened it and popped his head out. Seeing that the coast was clear, he snuck down the hallway to the room Lizzie shared with her two sisters. Their door was opened slightly and he heard voices coming from within. Thinking he might gather some ideas from eavesdropping, Luke quietly sat outside the room and listened intently.

"Can I see what's in your box, Maisy?" asked Mary.

"I've never shown anybody, what makes you think I'd show you?"

"Please, Maisy, I won't tell anyone what you have, I promise," Mary begged.

Luke rolled his eyes. The last time Mary the Mouth promised to keep a secret he ended up with extra chores and a sore backside. Perhaps Maisy would fare better if Mary had difficulty keeping her promise.

Maisy could see that her little sister's curiosity would not be easily stifled. Giving in, she emptied the contents of her rusty Stickney and Poor's Allspice tin onto the bed. Mary let out a tiny squeal of delight upon seeing the many treasures. "It all used to be my mama's," explained Maisy. "This is a picture of her; her name was Ruby," she said handing the photo to Mary. "Wasn't she pretty?"

"Beautiful!" gasped Mary. "She's wearing such a fancy dress. Was she an actress like the ones Ma and Pa see when the go to San Francisco?"

"No, she was a dancer. That there is a piece of that dress," Maisy told Mary, pointing to a swatch of royal blue, silk fabric.

"Was she a ballet dancer?"

"Do men throw money on the stage if you're a ballet dancer?" enquired Maisy.

"I don't think so," answered Mary.

"Then no, she didn't dance ballet," said Maisy shrugging her shoulders. She then picked up a scratched five dollar gold coin. "This is a half eagle that one fellow threw onto the stage when mama was dancing one night."

Mary then picked up a sterling silver hair comb and a wide bright red ribbon. "Mama always wore those in her hair when she danced."

"Do you remember lots about your mama?" Mary sombrely asked.

"Not too much. I was about Jake's age when she died."

"How did she die?" Mary whispered.

Maisy held her mother's picture in her hand, running her fingers over it. "I don't know. No one would tell me. They just came and took me away."

"Who did?"

"The city people. I was in our apartment with some old lady who watched me, can't remember her name, when they told us that something had happened to Mama. They said Mama was in heaven and I needed to go with them. That's when I packed this old tin with some of her things. Didn't have much time, they were in a hurry to get home for Christmas."

"They took you away on Christmas!" asked Mary in a shocked voice.

"It was Christmas Eve. Mama said she was goin' out to buy something for Christmas supper. Said it was gonna be the best Christmas ever, turned out it wasn't." Maisy gathered up the items and carefully placed them back in the tin. She stood up and walked to the corner dresser and placed the tin under some clothes in the bottom drawer. Mary rose off the bed and ran over to her sister and hugged her tightly from behind.

"I'm sorry your mama died, Maisy, but I'm happy you came to live with us and that you're my big sister. Lizzie can be awfully bossy sometimes."

"I'm happy too Mary," smiled Maisy. "You should go back downstairs before Pa sends someone to get you. I'm supposed to be in bed right now, remember?"

Luke took his cue from Maisy. He only made it halfway down the hall when Adam rounded the corner. "Lucas, what are you doing out of bed? Were my instructions earlier not clear enough?"

"No, Sir, I mean yes, Sir, they were clear," Luke stammered. "I just thought I should apologize to Margaret Jane for calling her a Scrooge, but I think her and Mary are changing so I will do it first thing in the morning."

"Wise decision son, now back to bed."

"Yes, Sir," Luke said quickly then rushed to his room. Jumping into his bed and pulling the covers up to his chin, Luke lay there for a moment in deep thought. All of a sudden a smile appeared on his face. He knew exactly what to make Maisy for Christmas, but would he have enough time?


	4. Chapter 4

The following week passed quickly for the children. Because of the homemade gift tradition, it was the only time of year they could be sneaky and secretive without fear of consequences. Adam and Evelyn took enjoyment in seeing their children work so diligently on their projects. Even Maisy had lightened up. She joined the others in picking out a beautiful Christmas tree, and did so with a smile. Although she still had doubts about the big guy in a red suit, Maisy kept her opinions to herself.

Tonight the rest of the family would be coming to the main house for Christmas Eve. Adam, Evelyn and the children had been working non-stop since sunup to get the house ready for their company. At precisely four o'clock, the wagons started filing into the front yard of the ranch. First to arrive was Hoss and Charlotte with their four children: Nathan, Katherine, Bridget, and Henry. They were followed by Ben, Millie and Jamie in a compact surrey. Lastly, Joe and Rebecca drove in with EJ, Savannah, and Asher in tow. The Cartwright clan was welcomed in by Evelyn and her girls, while Adam and the boys (including young Jake) saw to the horses.

The house was decorated to the nines. Garland hung from the great fireplace's mantle and all along the stairs' banister. The Christmas tree was an eight and a half foot Douglas fir that stood close to the hearth. The pine was adorned with strings of popcorn, ribbons, ornaments and anything the children could get their hands on. The long dining room table was covered with pies, cakes, roasted vegetables, biscuits and a large roast beef. Charlotte and Rebecca willingly provided the majority of the meal, much to Evelyn's relief, although she did several apple pies to save face.

What Evelyn lacked in contributions to the feast, she made up for in entertainment. Having had music lessons since the age of three; Evelyn was an accomplished and talented pianist. She, along with Adam on guitar played carol after carol. The whole family participated in the celebration as well. Lizzie, Maisy and Katie sang _It Came up a Midnight_ _Clear_, followed by a short skit retelling Clement Clarke Moore's tale _Twas the Night Before_ _Christmas_, starring Luke, Mary, EJ, Morgan and Jake. After Ben read aloud the Christmas story from the Bible, Benny and Nate announced they had a performance for the family. The two boys stood in front of the fireplace; Nate more nervous than his cousin.

"If you tell us what you'll be singing I can accompany you on the piano," Evelyn suggested to Benny and Nate.

"No thanks, Ma, we won't be needed it. We want to do the song the way it is supposed to be done," replied Benny.

Slightly puzzled, Evelyn just nodded her head and sat beside Adam on the settee. Benny and Nate then proceeded to whistle the entire song. When finished, the red-faced and winded pair received a rousing applause from their audience.

"Well done boys! Well done!" praised Ben when the applause ceased. "Tell me Benjamin, why you and Nathan decided to whistle instead of sing. The two of you have very nice singing voices?" he enquired.

Nate was first to respond. "Benny said we should be…what's the word Benny?"

"Authentical," Benny declared proudly.

"Right, authentical."

"And how is whistling the song being 'authentic'?" Ben chuckled.

"Grandpa, the song is called _Here We Come a Whistling_" replied Benny rolling his eyes.

The room erupted with laughter. "Benny, son, it's Wassailing. _Here We Come a_ _Wassailing,_'" Adam chortled.

"How come you told me we had to whistle when we shoulda been wassailing," Nate snapped at his cousin, visibly embarrassed.

"How am I supposed to know what _wassailing_ means?" Benny shot back.

"Cuz you're the smart one!" exclaimed Nate.

"Now hold on there, boys," Hoss intervened, "no need to get all riled up. That there was the best dadburn whistle song I ever did hear."

"Well said Hoss," Ben added and the family gave the pair another round of applause.

"Not to put an end to the party, but I reckon Hoss and I should get some kids home before Santa comes," said Joe.

"Right you are brother," agreed Hoss, "Santa Claus don't stop at the houses of kids who are awake." Hoss and Charlotte's children scrambled to the spare room, just off of the dining room where everyone's coats had been piled on the bed, and started to dress in their winter clothing. Joe and Rebecca's three children followed suit while the adults said their good-byes and well-wishes.

"All right you lot, upstairs and ready for bed," Adam ordered with a clap of this hands. His brood of seven raced up the stairs so quickly they were practically tripping over one another. He then went outside to help his brothers hitch up their wagons.

Upstairs, the children quickly put on their nightgowns and night shirts then all scurried into Luke and Benny's room. Since their room window faced the front yard, the children were able to wave good-bye to their relatives. When the others had left the window, Jake stayed behind, peering out at the snow that was starting to fall lightly. All of a sudden Jake saw a strange figure enter the barn. "It's him! It's him! Come quick!" he shouted as the other children came running back into the room.

"Who, Jake?" asked Morgan.

"Santa! I saw him! He just went into the barn! Look!"

The children darted to the window and fixed their eyes upon the barn below. Sure enough, a familiar jolly figure made his way out of the barn then disappeared around the corner into the night. The children's mouths all gaped open from the sight, all that is except for Maisy's. "That wasn't him," she told her siblings for certain, "it was Pa, that's all."

"Come on, Maisy, don't start that again," Luke partially pleaded.

"Pa's not that big, Maisy, besides, we just saw him go into the kitchen two minutes ago," said Lizzie.

"Then it was Uncle Hoss. He's big enough."

"Did I hear my name just now?" The children spun around to see their Uncle Hoss standing in the doorway of the room. When none of them answered, he continued. "Lizzie, Katie forgot her scarf and mittens. Do you know where they are?"

"Um...yes Uncle Hoss," she said, breaking out of her daze, "they're in the kitchen. They were wet after playing outside in the snow, so Katie put them by the stove to dry. I'll get them for you."

"Thank you kindly, Lizzie," he replied, moving out of the doorway to let her pass. "Shouldn't you youngin's be in bed? Don't want Santa catching y'all awake."

With a huge smile on her face, Maisy stormed passed Hoss and bolted down the hall to her bedroom. "Night Uncle Hoss!" she called from her bed, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Hoss hollered back then gave the other children a wink before heading back downstairs.

"What time is it now Benny?" asked an anxious Morgan.

"6:58; two minutes to go," replied Benny looking at a pocket watch.

The young Cartwrights were all gathered in the girls' room waiting with anticipation. The rule for Christmas morning dictated that no child could step foot downstairs until seven am. Seven was also the time their parents had to sleep to before being awaken. This year Jake was elected to go wake Adam and Evelyn. The other children figured that if anything went awry with rousing their folks, all would be forgiven when they saw a cute five year old staring at them. The task previously went to Morgan, who was more than happy to pass the responsibility to Jake this year. It had been much pressure for a young boy to bear.

"OK, Jakey, it's almost time. Do you remember what to do?" quizzed Lizzie.

"Yep; I knock on the door an' say "Merry Christmas Ma and Pa! It's seven o'clock, may we go downstairs?"

"Good, Jake," praised Lizzie. "Now go ahead, but walk slowly just in case Pa's watch doesn't have the same time as Benny's"

Jake slowly crept down the hall to his parents' bedroom. Knocking on the door, he recited the rehearsed phrase then waited for a response. Hearing Jake, Evelyn lightly jabbed Adam in the ribs, waking him. "Sounds like they have a new spokesman this year," she whispered.

"Yes it does," laughed Adam. Raising his head off the pillow Adam responded "Yes, you may. You're mother and I will be down in a moment." Within seconds the hallway was filled with the sound of running feet.

"Shall we join them?" suggested Evelyn. The couple rose from the bed, put on robes and slippers and followed their troop to the living room. The children had all of their stockings down from the mantle and were showing one another what Santa had brought. Building up the fire, Adam turned to Maisy and asked what Santa had left in her stocking.

"An orange, some peppermint candy, drawing pencils, and the best thing ever!"

"What's that, Sweetie?"

"$4.29! Now I don't owe Mother Lioba anymore money!"

"How did Santa Claus know the amount that was owed?" Evelyn asked with a mischievous grin.

"I guess he really is magic," said Maisy.

"Told ya so," Morgan reminded her.

Maisy smiled at her younger brother. "Ya you did Morgan, sorry 'bout not believing you."

"That's OK Maisy."

When stockings were emptied and the presents from Adam and Evelyn opened, it was time for the children to exchange their gifts with one another. Morgan was the first to give his gift to Lizzie. He had made several bookmarks for the avid reader and a soft pillow (with a little help from Mary). With the sudden name switch, Lizzie was pressed for time with a gift for Benny. Luke told her she could finish the bookshelf he started, which she did and painted it green – Benny's favourite colour. Benny brought in Mary's gift next; a miniature wooden bed, the perfect size for her doll Penelope. Mary, in turn, gave a blue knitted scarf to Jake. After wrapping the scarf around his neck, he handed Luke a freshly constructed oat bag for his horse Digger. "Uncle Jamie helped me a little bit," the young lad admitted. "Do you like it?"

"It's the best I've ever had," answered Luke. He gave Jake a big hug and thanked him then turned to his younger sister "Why don't you go next Maisy? I left my gift for you in my room." She nodded her head yes as Luke raced up the stairs.

"Here, Morgan," she said handing him a piece of paper, "Merry Christmas."

"Wow! Thanks Maisy!" he exclaimed upon reading the paper.

"What is it Morgan?" asked Evelyn. Morgan handed his mother the sheet of paper. It was a colourfully drawn picture of a little boy fishing with writing beneath it which read:

This cupon iz good for wun wekes chors dun for Morgan bi Maisy

"Can I use it whenever I want Maisy?" enquired Morgan.

"Sure you can," she replied.

As Morgan showed his coupon to the rest of the family, Luke came bounding down the stairs. He said nothing as he walked over to Maisy and handed her the gift. The room suddenly became quiet when Maisy opened the lid to the box and peered at the object inside. Reaching into the box, she pulled out a crudely whittled, wood angel. Tears streamed down Maisy's face when she noticed the embossing at the bottom of the angel's dress. Enhanced with bright, red paint, the name 'Ruby' was carefully engraved into the wood. Maisy's tears turned into sobs as she ran her fingers over her mama's name. This was the first time the family had seen the girl cry since coming to the Ponderosa. "But how did..." Maisy managed to say to Luke through her tears.

"I have my ways," he smirked.

Maisy jumped up from her chair and flung her arms around her big brother, embracing him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered softly in his ear. "I love you, Luke."

"I love you too," he replied, hugging back. "Merry Christmas, Maisy."

Maisy gave Luke a small peck on the cheek then sat back down. The family was overcome with emotion about their little Christmas miracle, or at least the female portion of the family. Evelyn, Lizzie, and Mary joined Maisy in crying tears of joy. "Why're they all crying Pa?" Jake asked Adam with a puzzled look on his face. "Don't they like Luke's present?"

"They like it just fine, son," said Adam.

"Girls are just funny that way, Jake," Benny added, "They get more emotional than us men."

Composing herself, Evelyn dried her eyes then asked "So who's ready for some breakfast?" to which everyone raised their hands. "Good. I'll have eggs, bacon and biscuits ready in no time."

"Ma would you like me to make the biscuits for you?" Maisy offered.

"That would be nice. Thank you, Maisy."

"Yes, thank you, Maisy," sniggered Adam.

Evelyn shot her husband a dirty look then stormed off to the kitchen with Maisy and the other girls in tow.


End file.
